Cambios
by HasuLess
Summary: Después de la muerte de Karma y de su regreso a la Orden Oscura, Kanda se encontró con cambios que no esperaba vivir. Entre ellos, su creciente interés por Lenalee Lee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DGray-Man no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Katsura Hoshino. Está historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

Alzó la cortina de la ventana, encontrándose con aquel aguacero que no parecía ceder en ningún momento. Soltó el trozo de tela amarillenta y se dejó caer al suelo, tomando la pared como respaldo y apoyando aquella katana cubierta por tela, sobre su hombro.

Cerró los ojos, intentando descansar un poco, ya que el clima no les dejaría avanzar más allá de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Pero aquella insistente mirada, no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarle efectuar sus planes.

—¿Qué quieres, Lee? Ya te dije que nos moveremos cuando la lluvia pare.

—Eso ya lo sé —asintió en un susurro.

—Entonces, duerme.

—No puedo.

—Tks… ¿Ahora qué ocurre? —Cuestionó fastidiado. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en su compañera, que estaba sentada en el pequeño camastro.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti —comentó entusiasmada, regalándole una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Puedo?

—¿Y después te dormirás?

—¡Sí! —Respondió entusiasmada.

—Habla… —incitó aburrido.

—¿Por qué me requeriste para formar parte de tu equipo? Digo, Marie, Miranda y Krory también podían formar parte de tu campaña como nuevo general —terminó susurrando, mientras su mirada estaba baja y sus manos no dejaban de frotarse entre sí.

—¿Hay algún problema? Porque si es así, puedes irte y hacer…

—¡Kanda! —Le gritó molesta, inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño—. No me molesta formar parte de tu equipo. A lo que me refiero es… ¿por qué sólo a mí?

—Marie sigue formando parte del equipo de Tiedoll, en cuanto a Krory y Miranda, ¿es necesario que te conteste?

—¿Sólo eso? Digo, no hay otros motivos, aparte de que era la única disponible.

—Lee…

—Está bien, ya entendí —contestó desanimada.

La pelinegra se quitó los zapatos y se echó en la cama, dándole la espalda al espadachín. Quien sólo la miró con disgusto, por su comportamiento infantil.

Dejó que pasara un par de minutos, para ver si ella seguiría con esa actitud pueril o volvería a interrogarlo. Lo cual resultó ser —para su desagrado— la primera opción.

—Tks… —chasqueo molesto la lengua, pero ya se había dado por vencido—. Porque contigo es con quien mejor trabajo. Aparte, de que así podremos encontrar al idiota del Moyashi, después de todo es lo que más deseas, ¿no es así?

Lenalee se irguió y quedo sentada sobre sus piernas, mirando al chico de larga cabellera, quien tenía su mirada perdida en la puerta de la angosta recamara que pudieron rentar.

Obviamente, él se había anticipado evadiendo su mirada, antes de entrar en contacto.

Lenalee sabía lo difícil que era para Kanda, el tener que aceptar que trabajaba bien con alguien, y menos que estaban en busca de Allen. Aunque eso último no parecía agradarle al pelinegro. No porque no quisiera encontrarlo, ya que era quien presentaba mayor interés en localizar con el joven albino. Pero desconocía que era lo que le molestaba en verdad.

—Yo solo quiero que las cosas se resuelvan, para que Allen pueda volver. Él es parte de nuestra familia, Kanda.

—Dilo por ti, ese idiota no es nada mío.

Lenalee no pudo evitar el soltarse a reír por aquel agresivo comentario, lo cual no era extraño, pero hacía mucho que no había escuchado mencionar algo negativo hacia Allen o Lavi.

—¿Cuál es la gracia, Lee? —Volteó a verla con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios en una perfecta línea recta.

—Te extrañaba, ¿no te lo había dicho? —Le mencionó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y con las lágrimas al borde de escapar, para recorrer las sonrojadas mejillas.

—Tks… —Volvió a chasquear la lengua y apretó con fuerza la katana, que seguía cubierta por aquella tela negra—. Deja los sentimentalismos para después. Eres molesta.

—Vamos, baKanda, un poco de amor no te hace daño.

—¿De qué mierda estas hablan…? —Se calló, al momento en que la chica estaba hincada frente a él, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas.

No sólo se sorprendió por la velocidad de la chica sin usar sus botas, sino no de lo cerca que estaba de él. No es que fuera la primera vez, realmente la cercanía con Lenalee, no era algo novedoso. Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, al menos de su parte, sí.

Kanda había mantenido una cercanía con la chica, que no compartía con nadie más. Tal vez fue por pena —en un principio— o quizás sintió, que poco daño podía hacerle una pequeña niña, que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar y esconderse.

Con el pasar del tiempo, eso se volvió algo cotidiano, tanto que nadie lo mal interpretaba. A pesar de que ambos habían dejado de ser niños, pero seguían viéndose como tal. Al menos eso es lo que había pensado, hasta aquel día en que la volvió a ver, después de la muerte de Karma.

Por alguna extraña razón el bromear sobre su «fealdad», le había parecido divertido, sobre todo ante la violenta reacción que tuvo, la cual no se esperó, pero tampoco le molesto haber recibido esa bofetada. Ni siquiera la gran idea de beberse la inocencia de las manos de Lenalee, que sin duda había sido una delicia. En especial al ver las caras de idiotas que pusieron Komui y Bak, al momento en que realizo tal acción. Pero tampoco se esperó aquel intenso carmín en el rostro de Lenalee, algo que le había parecido «lindo».

 _Lenalee ya no es más una niña, sino una mujer…una muy…_

—¿Kanda, sucede algo? —Interrogó preocupada y acortando más la distancia entre los dos.

—Tks… Nada, y quítate de encima, que ya no eres una niña para estarte cargando.

—Antes no te quejabas —apoyó sus manos más allá de las rodillas, algo que tenso a Kanda—. Incluso decías que pesaba igual que una mosca.

—Pero ya no —la cogió de las muñecas y retiro las manos de sus piernas—. No eres precisamente una niña, ¿qué no te ves en un maldito espejo, Lee? Tks…

—Ya sé que no soy una niña —bajó la mirada apenada—. Pero en todo caso, no es que este encima de un niño, porque tú ya eres un hombre… —Abrió los ojos de par en par, al darse cuenta cual era el meollo de todo el asunto.

—Vaya qué si eres lerda, Lee.

—Entiendo el punto, pero eso no importa —volvió a inflar sus mejillas con gracia.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kanda no pudo esconder el estupor que provocaron esas simples palabras.

—Vamos, dudo mucho que el General Kanda Yū, tenga sucias intenciones hacia mí —trató de sonar seria, pero la risa amenazaba con romper el momento—. ¿O sí?

—Tks… Sólo sabes decir estupideces —dijo entre dientes—. Esta charla se terminó, así que vete a dormir, que no quiero escuchar quejas por la mañana.

—Eres un amargado —chistó ella molesta, volviendo hacia la cama—. ¿Y piensas dormir ahí sentado?

—¿A caso ves otra cama?

—Podríamos…

—No.

—Vamos, no te tomes las cosas tan apecho. Esto ya lo hemos hecho antes.

—Duerme o te hago dormir —habló con tonó amenazante.

—No serías capaz.

—No tientes tu suerte, Lee. ¡Duérmete!

—Está bien, está bien —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Si cambias de opinión, puedes meterte a la cama cuando gustes.

Sin más que decir, Lenalee se quitó la chaqueta y se echó encima las cobijas, dándole la espalda nuevamente a Kanda.

Estaba confundida, ya que el espadachín jamás le había tomado importancia al hecho de que ya no eran niños, porque la seguía tratando igual que hace años. Podía entender que era por respeto o por no meterse en problemas con su hermano. Pero no es que Komui, en verdad pudiera hacerle daño a Kanda, jamás había podido.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que el sueño la atrapase de una vez y dejar de estar pensando cosas que no tenían importancia.

Kanda la miró, hasta cerciorarse de que en verdad la pelinegra ya estaba dormida. Después de eso bajó la mirada y vio sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en sus piernas, exactamente en donde estuvieron las de Lenalee, antes de quitarlas de encima.

Aquella sensación lo alarmo, porque ese tipo de contacto entre ellos no era el correcto, pero a su cuerpo le agrado y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Detestaba saber que tenía las mismas necesidades de cualquier hombre, como el idiota de Lavi —para dar un ejemplo—. Pero no sólo era el hecho de que su hombría se motivó, sino que fuera precisamente con Lenalee.

Detestaba que todas estas «cosas» le estuvieran pasando precisamente con ella, y no con otra. Tal vez porque era con la única mujer con quien mantenía una relación cercana o, quizás, había algún otro motivo. De alguna manera, llegó a creerse lo que toda la Orden decía de los dos.

 _Ustedes parecen hermanos, ¿no se los habían dicho?_

Y no los culpaba, parecían tal cual, sobre todo cuando Lenalee corría hacia él para usarlo como su refugio, cada vez que Leverrier arribaba a la torre. Incluso, tuvo varios enfrentamientos con ese insufrible tipo, con tal de mantener a Lenalee a salvo y fuera de esos estúpidos experimentos de sincronización. De alguna manera, se comportó como un hermano, incluso cuando Komui llego a la Orden, claro, de una manera menos sobreprotectora. Ya que, desde la llegada de su hermano mayor, ella recurría a él, en sus momentos de ansiedad.

Pero ahora, precisamente que su tiempo se volvía cada vez más corto, con cada paso que daba, que tenía que dar caza a lo que despertó egoístamente, y, sobre todo, fijarse en la persona que no debía.

Lenalee Lee era su hermana y debía seguir así hasta el día en que su deceso se efectuará.

Ella lo miraba de esa manera, como un hermano, parte de su familia. Porque Lenalee, tenía sus sentimientos dirigidos hacia otra dirección, la cual no era la suya.

Él no tenía derecho a atarla a alguien que tenía el reloj en contra y, menos, cuando ella miraba hacia donde se encontraba, Allen Walker.

Es por eso que ahora estaba en ese sendero, para matar al catorceavo Noah y llevarle de regreso a Allen, directamente a los brazos de quien tanto añoraba encontrarlo.

 _Lenalee Lee._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! nwn**

Éste es mi primer fanfic de DGray-Man y de la pareja KanLena (que es mi ship). Realmente no sé qué esperar, porque éste fic lo escribí para una amiga, y apenas me anime a publicarlo. XD

También cabe aclarar que…no sé cómo vaya el manga, sino mal recuerdo, ya van dos capítulos que no me leo, más el que saldrá a mediados de éste mes. D:

Así que no sé si ya se ha aclarado el tema del nuevo cargo de Kanda, y no sé cómo es que se va a desarrollar. Pero bueno, me anime a invitarme algo, para relacionar a mi ship.

A quien lo lea, espero sea de su agrado y se le agradece que se haya tomado la molestia de leerlo.

El próximo lunes subiré el capítulo dos, de esta cortita historia. :3

 **¡Hasta luego! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DGray-Man no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Katsura Hoshino. Está historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

Jadeó al terminar con el último _akuma_ que estuvo a su alcance, alzó la mirada para buscar a Lenalee, que se había dispuesto a combatir con los que estaban suspendidos. Pero no la encontró, supuso que había ido en busca de algunos que pudieron haber escapado.

Guardo a _Mugen_ , y con pesadez, comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de algún individuo que se quisiera pasar de listo. Aunque esperaba que ya no hubiera nada.

Esa era la quinta vez que eran atacados por un grupo de _akumas_ , con toda la intención de retrasarlos y alejarlos de su objetivo, o quizás, con la idea de eliminarlos.

Sonrió burlón de sólo imaginar que estaban ahí con esa mentalidad.

Que un grupo nivel uno y dos, fueran capaz de eliminarlos, sonaba ridículo. Ni siquiera con ese diluvio que les había caído encima —y que parecía no tener fin—, podrían ser objetivo fácil.

Siguió su camino con parsimonia, pisoteando aquella sangre que estaba siendo diluida por los charcos de agua que comenzaban a extenderse. Si la lluvia seguía de esa manera, los atrasaría demasiado y sin duda, enfermaría.

Chistó molesto de sólo saber cómo poco a poco, empezaba a ser vulnerable ante esas simples enfermedades.

Negó con su cabeza y siguió su camino —o eso pretendía—, hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino abruptamente.

Lenalee aterrizó frente a él, con uno que otro raspón en el rostro y sus manos, con la respiración acelerada y totalmente empapada.

Apretó a _Mugen_ en su mano, de sólo ver lo atractiva que le parecía la chica de esa manera.

El violáceo cabello mojado y pegándose a su rostro, las mejillas rosáceas —ya fuera por el esfuerzo o la fría lluvia— y esos labios entreabiertos, que buscaban desesperadamente el normalizar su respiración.

—Kanda, ya no hay vestigios de akumas. Hemos limpiado la zona —le informó al momento de seguirle el paso.

—Eso parece —siguió caminando, alejando toda su atención de la chica.

—La ciudad queda a kilómetros de distancia de aquí… —le hizo saber lo obvio.

—Lo sé.

—Kanda.

—¿Qué?

—Podríamos llegar ahí en cuestión de minutos, sí tú…

—No voy a dejar que me lleves —le enfrentó—. Así que olvida esa estúpida idea. Con que vuelvas tú, es más que suficiente.

—No voy a dejarte solo.

Se le plantó de frente, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas, ligeramente inclinada hacia él. Con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas infladas y rojizas, y en sus labios ese típico puchero infantil.

—¡Maldición, Lee! ¿Por qué no puedes seguir una orden?

—Porque jamás dejo a mis compañeros atrás. La última vez que lo hice… —calló repentinamente y dejó de lado su compostura «agresiva».

Kanda sabía muy bien a qué «vez» se refería Lenalee.

Lo peor de todo eso, es que le hacía arder la sangre del coraje. Detestaba el que la chica recordara al molesto albino, cada vez que podía.

 _¿A eso se le llamaba estar celoso?_

Gruñó por sus adentros de sólo cuestionarse semejante ridiculez. Él no sentía celos, y menos de Allen Walker, quizás de Lavi, pero del Moyashi…simplemente le parecía estúpido.

—Cómo sea, ya te di una orden y debes cumplirla —le rodeó y siguió su camino.

—No te dejaré solo —dijo, al momento de estar a su par y seguir sus pasos.

—¡Mierda, Lee! —La enfrentó enfadado. Esa mujer estaba sacándolo de sus casillas—. ¡Vas a enfermar! Y a mí de poco me sirves con gripe, eres un fastidio.

Pero la chica ni se inmuto, simplemente alzó los hombros y le regaló una sutil sonrisa.

Estaba decidida y cuando eso sucedía, no había manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Era más necias que una mula, y eso ya era mucho decir.

—Tks… —trató de ignorarla y seguir su camino.

—Kanda.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una cabaña a unos cuantos pasos de aquí. Está abandonada, podemos tomar refugio ahí, hasta que pare el agua.

—Así que por eso desapareciste, fuiste a explorar el área…

—Es más fácil cuando ves el camino desde arriba, el panorama es más amplio —le hizo saber con una tierna sonrisa—. De alguna manera, volar no es tan malo.

—Hmmm…

La miró de soslayo y pudo ver lo contenta que se encontraba por su hallazgo, como si lo que hubiera hecho, se mereciera un premio por su buen trabajo. Quizás y si se lo merecía, pero el de los premios era su hermano, no él.

—¿Entonces, iremos a la cabaña?

—Guíame.

—¡Sí! —Asintió entusiasmada.

Durante el trayecto, el agua no disminuyo ni un poco, al contrario, se intensifico, haciendo que el camino se volviera más resbaloso e inestable. Pero eso no pareció importarle mucho a la chica, quien seguía su andar, como si estuviera en la plana pradera.

Sin duda se había vuelto más ágil, un exorcista de admirar y de temer. Aunque eso no había hecho mella en la personalidad afable y pueril de la chica.

Lenalee, parecía que nunca cambiaria en esos aspectos.

Siguieron el trayecto, mientras el cielo tupido de densas nubes grisáceas se volvían cada vez más oscuras. Si no estaba equivocado, estaba empezando a oscurecer para su maldita suerte.

Se detuvo al momento en que su compañera lo hizo, abrió la boca para preguntar porque se había detenido, pero se quedó con la intensión al ver la bendita cabaña. La que se veía bastante bien, para estar abandonada.

Esperaba que lo mismo fuera por dentro.

—Vamos, Kanda.

Lenalee lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo andar al interior de la choza. Le siguió sin resistirse, la verdad es que deseaba deshacerse de la ropa mojada. Lo mejor era prevenir el refriado, no sabía que tan débil se había vuelto.

Al entrar al sitio, se dieron cuenta no había sido una sola fachada, aunque no había casi nada, estaba lleno de polvo y algunas hojas que se habían acumulado.

—Vaya, tengo buen ojo para estas cosas —comentó alegremente, mientras daba camino hacia las escaleras—. Iré a buscar algo con que secarnos y cubrirnos.

Sólo asintió y la vio subir hacia el piso superior, mientras camino hacia el área donde se encontraba la chimenea. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con bastante leña mal acomodada en una de las esquinas. Eso le hacía tener la esperanza que la noche no sería tan cruda, y, quizás, ninguno de los dos enfermaría.

Se quitó la chaqueta al sentirla estorbosa y pesada por lo mojada que estaba y dejo a _Mugen_ de lado, para dedicarse a colocar la leña en el fogón. Al estar listo, cogió las cerillas que guardaba en su pantalón. La cuales, también estaban intactas de estar empapadas.

Prendió el cerillo y lo echó hacia la madera seca, la cual no tardo en acoger la llama y extenderse. Y ante el crujido de los troncos, también pudo escuchar los pasos que descendían. Al virar detrás de él, se encontró con Lenalee, quien cargaba una pesada colcha y unos cuantos trapos.

—Es lo único que había —le entregó una de las garras, mientras dejaba lo demás en la silla, el único mueble que había en ese piso—. Sécate, hay que evitar el resfriarnos.

Kanda aceptó sin decir nada, se soltó el cabello y empezó a secárselo, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Pero su gran error fue, cuando alzó su vista sin ningún tipo de propósito. Encontrándose con la joven mujer, quitándose no solo la chaqueta, sino también la falda, quedándose sólo con el corpiño y un diminuto short negro.

 _No pretendía estar así toda la noche, ¿o sí?_

Sus dientes rechinaron ante la presión que ejerció en su mandíbula, al saber que era lo más obvio. Las ropas de ambos estaban totalmente empapadas y con ese frío que se colaba hasta los huesos.

Se maldijo mentalmente ante su mala suerte.

—¿En dónde conseguiste la leña? —Preguntó al momento en que se sintió observada.

—Estaba ahí —fue cortante y se giró.

—Eso es tener suerte, ¿no crees, Kanda?

—Hmmm…

—¿Oye, pasa algo?

—No.

—¿Seguro? —Le tomó del hombro, orillándolo a verla.

 _¡Maldición!_

Se gritó internamente al encontrarse con aquello intensos ojos violetas y mejillas rosáceas. Se veía condenadamente erótica, y más con el cabello completamente suelto y ligeramente desordenado.

 _Lenalee se había convertido en una hermosa mujer._

—Sí —fue lo más cortante que pudo, y se zafo del agarre de la chica—. Tks…deja de fastidiar.

Pero en vez de ver el reflejo de enojo en el femenino rostro, se encontró con una mirada melancólica, lo cual le hizo que su estómago se retorciera por la «culpa».

—¿Ahora qué te pasa, Lee? —Cuestionó arisco.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no de voz, porque no se esperaba lo que la peli violeta haría.

Se acercó lo suficiente para colocar la mano izquierda sobre su pecho —exactamente donde estaba el tatuaje— y con la derecha acaricio las franjas que se habían extendido en su brazo.

Se quedó helado, más que sorprendido por la acción de la chica. De tal manera, que no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Duele? —Expelo, sin quitar la mirada del área del tatuaje—. ¿Cuándo lo usas, duele? —Fue más específica.

—No —retiró las manos de la chica de él.

Ella se le quedo mirando y él poca atención le presto, no quería hablar nada referente a ese tema, y menos con ella. Sabría lo que vendría después, si le seguía el juego. No quería verla llorar y menos culparse por cosas que ni siquiera tenía nada que ver.

Se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a quitar las botas, que al igual que lo demás estaban hasta el tope de agua. Lo mejor era centrarse en eso, que en su compañera o terminaría cediendo a lo que ella quisiera o peor, a sus propios impulsos.

—Tenderé la ropa en el pasamanos de las escaleras —sin más que decir, cogió sus cosas como las de él y fue hacia la entrada principal.

Kanda terminó de descalzarse y posó toda su atención a las llamas y el crujir de lo que aún quedaba de los troncos.

Sabía que esa noche sería muy larga, podía respirar la tensión que se había formado entre los dos, pero era mejor eso, que nada.

Cuando ella volvió, se sentó a su costado y miro hacia la misma dirección que él. Le miro de soslayo y espero a que dijera cualquier cosa.

—Sólo encontré esta colcha —le informó, mientras desdoblaba el objeto—. Pero es suficientemente grande para compartirlo entre los dos.

—No lo necesito.

—¡Kanda!

—No está a discusión, Lee.

—Claro que lo está —se puso de rodillas y lo volvió a enfrentar—. Dejé lo de la noche anterior, pero ahora no será así. Que no ves que puedes enfermar, ya no eres tan fuerte como… —Se cubrió la boca, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Giró a verla realmente molesto, detestaba que se metiera en temas que mantenía sólo para sí mismo. Y menos que comenzaran a sentir lastima por él, como si ahora empezara a ser humano, cuando siempre lo había sido.

—No quise decir eso —mencionó con voz baja y sus manos aferradas en el cobertor.

—Pero lo hiciste —su voz se agravo—. Mantén la boca cerrada, y abstente de meterte en mis asuntos, Lee.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —Preguntó con la voz cortada y con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me importas?... ¿Qué eres mi familia? —Y al terminar de cuestionarlo, todo exploto.

Lenalee se echó a llorar con ferviente fuerza, entre sollozos y el agua salina que recorrían su rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba, desconocía si era por llorar o por el frío, quizás por ambas.

Se sintió realmente estúpido, si aquellos —Lavi, Allen o cualquiera de la orden— estuvieran presentes, ya lo estarían acusando por haberla hecho llorar.

Nadie podía hacerla llorar y salir ileso por ello.

 _¿Qué mierda haría ahora? ¿Disculparse? ¿Consolarla?_

Él jamás había hecho ninguna de las dos anteriores, a pesar de haber convivido durante tantos años.

Por lo general, dejaba que llorase todo lo que quisiera, y nunca le había pedido disculpas por algo. De alguna manera, ella terminaba cobrándosela de alguna manera.

—Tks… —Gruñó por lo bajo e hizo lo que menos pensó—. Deja de llorar, te vez horrible cuando lo haces —le informó, al momento en que la tomó entre sus brazos y la acurruco contra su pecho.

Lenalee se puso rígida al instante y su llanto dejó de hacer eco en la habitación, estaba tan anonadada como él, por su acción tan repentina y quizás atrevida.

—Kan…Kanda —musitó—. Yo…

—¿Dejarás de llorar?

—Mientras no me sueltes, todo estará bien —dijo, al momento en que se acomodó entre sus piernas, se aferró su torso y oculto el rostro entre su cuello y cabello—. Y si nos cubrieras con la manta, todo sería mucho mejor… —una risilla escapo de sus labios, provocando que ese cálido aliento chocara contra su cuello.

El pelinegro no se movió, su cuerpo y su cerebro no estaban en sincronía, ya que había aceptado gusto el acercamiento de Lenalee, pero su mente le decía que reaccionara y se alejara tan rápido que pudiera. Temía que terminara cediendo ante los instintos que —ella— habían despertado.

—Esto no está bien —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo —le aclaró.

—Komui no creería lo mismo —dijo, pensando que eso sería suficiente para que eso terminara.

—Mi hermano no está aquí, y dudo mucho que se entere de esto —se aferró a él—. No me alejes, Kanda —pidió con nostalgia.

 _¡Maldición!_

—Lee…

—Mi nombre es Lenalee… —alzó su rostro y lo encaro. Sus rostros quedaron relativamente cercas—. Me gustaría que alguna vez me llamaras por mi nombre. Después de todo, yo cumplo con mi parte al llamarte por tu apellido.

Él sabía que la peli violeta, no estaba haciendo eso con ninguna mala intención. Después de todo, ella era demasiado ingenua para atreverse a algo así. Pero el problema era él. Esa atracción que sentía hacia su compañera no era «sana», lo sabía y lo sentía.

Por desgracia, la rigidez en su entrepierna, era el hecho más evidente.

Respiró profundo y trato de encontrar la calma suficiente para poder sobrellevar esa situación. Así que no tenía otra que ceder y confiar en su autocontrol. Después de todo, siempre había sido bastante tranquilo cuando se trataba de ella.

Extendió su brazo para coger la maldita colcha y así los abrigaría a los dos, y con suerte, Lenalee terminaría durmiendo. Al menos sería una gran ventaja y le daría un respiro.

—No era tan complicado, ¿verdad? —Comentó divertida.

—Ya cállate y duérmete —sentenció fastidiado—. Si te escucho de nuevo, te aventare y buscaras calor en la chimenea, ¿he sido claro?

—Sí —asintió tratando de no reír.

—Tks…

Lo peor de toda esa situación, es que la pequeña mujercita sabía que jamás le haría tal cosa. No pudo antes, y no podría ahora. Simplemente jamás se perdonaría hacerle algo así.

Podría ignorarla o mandarle amenazadoras miradas, pero no pasaría a más.

A lo que le temía, es que después sus amenazas se tornaran de una manera lujuriosa, y terminara cumpliéndolas.

No quería hacerle daño, ni dañarse a sí mismo en el proceso. Él tenía claro lo que ella sentía por Allen, y también tenía presente que no podía ser injusto amarrarla a él, cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

 _Ni una sola vida que entregarle._

Kanda se burló en su interior, al darse cuenta de lo importante que empezaba a ser la vida. El sueño de acabar con todo ese infierno y vivir tranquilamente, al lado de _ella_.

Pero sabía que no había tal cosa para _él_.

Había sentenciado lo poco que le quedaba en este mundo, para corregir su error y traer de vuelta a Allen Walker.

Se lo había jurado y lo cumpliría, así, Lenalee, sería feliz.

—Gracias, Kanda —la chica masculló más dormida que despierta.

Apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla violeta y se concentró en el llamear del fuego. Mientras su mente se guardaba ese _gracias_ en su memoria.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! :)**

Quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza de éste segundo capítulo, pero es que tuvo algunos problemas personales y también con el Internet, ya que esta fue la causa mayor por lo cual no pude publicar.

Espero y puedan entenderme.

Ahora pasemos a lo que más me sorprendió, y fue que este ya está en la lista de favoritos y siguiendo de algunas personas, y en especial de que tuvo dos comentarios. Realmente no me lo esperaba, sobre todo porque está pareja tiene un fandom muy pobre, pero saber que alguien gusta de la misma pareja que yo, es grandioso.

Les doy mil gracias a los comentarios de: **NyoAwesomme y wonidi.**

Esperó leerlas en éste nuevo capítulo y también sea de su agrado.

Bueno, sin más que decir, les deseo un bonito inicio de semana y que nos leemos el siguiente lunes con un nuevo capítulo de éste fic.

 **¡Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DGray-Man no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Katsura Hoshino. Está historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres.**

—¡Maldita sea Komui! —Riñó Kanda—. Nos hiciste volver inútilmente.

—Kanda, son ordenes que tengo que cumplir y tú también —suspiro desanimado—. Si por mi fuera, los mantendría allá en el exterior, hasta que lo encontraran, pero…Yo sólo soy alguien más que tiene que obedecer a los superiores.

—¡Y una mierda, Komui! —Gritó.

—Tranquilízate, Kanda —intervino Lenalee—, mi hermano no tenía opción, se un poco comprensible.

Kanda viró a verla más que enfadado, pero sólo se limitó a eso, para después dar camino hacia la salida del desordenado despacho de su hermano.

—¡Kanda, no hemos terminado! —Komui alzó la voz, para que el espadachín le escuchara—. ¡Kanda! ¡Maldición! —Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Hermano, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejes por un momento.

—Pero mi querida Lenalee…

—No esta vez —tomó una bocanada de aire, buscando un poco de calma—. Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, esto…esto sólo nos volver al principio. Y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a tranquilizar al general, antes de que empiece a decapitar gente.

—Pero…Lenalee —le abrazó de la cintura—, acabas de volver y tu hermano quiere gozar de tú presencia un poco más…

—Hermano, no tengo tiempo de juegos —se liberó de él y partió de ahí.

Ignoró por completo los lamentos y quejas de Komui, su prioridad era calmar al temperamental espadachín. Aunque no lo culpaba, ella se sentía igual de impotente y fastidiada, por la manera en que les impedían encontrar a Allen.

Cuando había podido avanzar, les hicieron retroceder diez pasos.

Siguió el camino que lo llevaba exactamente a la recamara del pelinegro, estaba segura que no le prestaría atención y no le dejaría dialogar con él. Si era así, tendría que utilizar la fuerza.

Al quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación y con los nudillos a nada de rozar la tosca madera, se detuvo. Su corazón se aceleró de sólo recordar lo que había sucedido en aquella cabaña, cuando se protegieron del intenso aguacero.

De sólo acordarse de la cercanía, el calor que le proporciono, los fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron y el corazón que le calmaron los nervios, su rostro ardió de la vergüenza y excitación.

No podía negar que desde el regreso de Kanda, las cosas cambiaron entre los dos o, quizás, sólo con ella.

Cuando lo volvió a ver, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que se había vuelto. Había dejado aquel rastro de juventud a un lado, para darle paso aquella estela de madurez, que sólo un hombre puede poseer.

Su mirada se volvió mucho más intensa y cálida a la vez, aquella sonrisa llena de soberbia irradiaba sensualidad. Incluso, el que bromeara con ella, le había parecido como un juego de coquetería.

Kanda de alguna manera la había encandilado, le hizo que le mirara más que un compañero, un camarada, más que su hermano. Después de todo, Kanda no era su hermano, y no tenía nada de malo que le viera de la forma en que lo hacía ahora.

No sabía si era cuestión de la edad o que, en verdad, estaba descubriendo lo que el renegado samurái había despertado en ella, desde la primera vez que lo vio llegar a la orden, cuando sólo eran unos niños.

Mordió su labio inferior, ante las ideas que venían en su cabeza. Recordar todas las noches que paso junto a él, desde que formo parte de su equipo. Pero, sobre todo, la noche en la cabaña.

 _Esa había sido la mejor de todas._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Su cuerpo temblaba, su palpitar se aceleró, al igual que su respiración, sus manos sudaban y su vientre ardía de una manera, que no podía explicarse.

Negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas. Estaba tan apenada por las sensaciones y estímulos que estaba viviendo, que prefirió dejar al espadachín en paz. No era bueno que entrara en esas condiciones, no quería delatarse de ninguna manera.

Se alejó de ahí y fue directamente hacia su cuarto, sólo necesitaba darse un buen baño e irse a dormir, quizás todas esas cosas tan «indecentes» que su mente le recreaba explícitamente, se desvanecerían.

 _Si, la culpa de todo esto son sus nervios e inestabilidad emocional. Era eso. Claro que lo era._

Las horas pasaron y la noche había caído sobre la orden, y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera el hambre había podido despertar en ella.

Sólo estaba ahí, tumbada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo y sus manos posadas en su vientre.

Quería dormir, pero cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, veía a Kanda. Mirándola, protegiéndola, abrazándola, besándola, tocándola…

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente sola, y con el cuerpo tan caliente y alborotado que nunca. Se sentó en la mullida cama y se quedó mirando a un punto incierto del suelo.

—¿Por qué me está pasando esto? —Musitó, mientras cubría su rostro—. ¿Y por qué con Kanda?

Había tenido una gran cantidad de compañeros, y muchos de ellos tenían su propio atractivo.

Laviera un pelirrojo demasiado coqueto y divertido. Podía hacerte sonríe enrojecida, por la picardía de sus comentarios y galantería peculiar. Era alguien que se arriesgaba y tomaba esa pose de chico chulo ante los demás. Era intrépido y descarado, pero cuando se lo proponía y se ponía serio, era increíblemente seductor.

Allen era un chico realmente lindo, atento y caballeroso, tenía todo ese corte de hombre bien instruido y educado, claro, cuando no sacaba ese lado malvado y vengativo —secuelas que dejó Cross—. Era atento, amble y se preocupaba por todo el mundo. Su actitud sacrificada era lo que le daba esa característica de caballero montado en su corcel blanco, rescatando la situación y siendo el héroe.

 _El príncipe de ensueño._

Marie a pesar de ser un hombre grandísimo, era quien marcaba la pauta de masculinidad entre los más jóvenes del gremio. Atento, tranquilo e inteligente. Un hombre que siempre escucha y cuida tus sentimientos sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Krory…es Krory, simplemente a su manera. A pesar de su apariencia oscura y a la vez tímida, no se podía ocultar que era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era alguien con quien podías hablar y hablar sin parar, que demostraba que hasta los hombres sienten y sufren por amor. Pero cuando salía su lado más salvaje y cruel, lucia como un hombre peligroso, pero de esos a los cuales no temes enredarte.

Pero Kanda…Kanda tenía algo que le hacía lucir diferente a los demás, algo que le hacía como un imán difícil de repeler. La atraía sin tomar en cuenta las cosas tan negativas que poseía, y vaya que las tenía.

Carecía de casi todo lo que los demás tenían. Pero lo compensaba con su actitud altiva y agresiva.

Era un hombre que tenía la palabra _peligro_ , tatuada en la piel. Tal vez, eso era lo que lo volvía endemoniadamente adictivo.

Se relamió los labios y se aferró a las sábanas de la cama, ante la tentativa de probar de lo que el pelinegro podría ofrecerle. Una sensación que lograba descolocarla entre lo moral y la necesidad.

Lo peor de toda esa situación, era lo que representaba Kanda.

Ella se había enterado de lo que habían hecho con él, lo que le arrebataron y le impusieron hacer. De que sólo era un recurso y no una persona más, para todos esos que lideraban la cruzada. Habían creado a un poderoso guerrero, con fecha de caducidad.

Lenalee tenía presente que mientras más se exigía el japonés, menos tiempo le quedaba con ellos, y eso lograba que su corazón se demoliera en pedazos.

Vivir una vida sin Kanda…no, no quería perderlo. No quería perder a su compañero, amigo, a su hermano… a su _amor._

 _Ella estaba enamorada de Kanda._

Su corazón latió con mucha más fuerza al pensar aquello con tal seguridad, con tanta fluidez, que le asusto.

Lenalee amaba a Kanda, y ella estaba consciente de que lo perdería. Perdería al arrogante y malhumorado Kanda Yū.

Sus lágrimas fluyeron al instante. La vida no podía ser más cruel que eso.

 _Sí, sí podía, porque estaba decidida a retarla._

Se incorporó de un salto y salió de su habitación tan rápido como pudo. A pesar de llevar sólo un corpiño negro y su pequeño short del mismo color, recorrió los pasillos de las instalaciones, las cuales aún eran habitadas por los investigadores, que estaban bajo el mando de su hermano.

Pero ellos no le prestaron atención, parecían estar sumergidos en sus deberes. Un punto a su favor, mientras fuera invisible, no habría problemas con el inspector Komui Lee.

Cuando llegó a su destino, su cuerpo se paralizo, miro la puerta como el mayor obstáculo y a la vez, su mayor bendición. Podía tomarlo como la última opción e irse de ahí, antes de cometer una locura, o peor, ser humillada.

Miró de reojo hacia sus costados, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera por los pasillos. Quizás, para que no pensara algo malo, o tal vez, para encontrar una cuartada para justificar su recorrido con tan poca ropa. Pero no había nadie, el pasillo se veía más solitario que de costumbre. Sin olvidar que Kanda, había escogido uno de los cuartos más alejados de los demás y menos ajetreados, así que el riesgo era mínimo.

Cerró los ojos, respiro profundo, mordió su labio inferior y apretó sus manos en puños con gran fuerza. Tenía que tomar una decisión, irse o quedarse.

 _Ya había elegido, se iría…_

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lee?

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y tragó de golpe, al verse con el espadachín de frente. Y de qué manera.

Kanda tenía su cabello suelto y húmedo, haciendo que se adhiriera en su frente y espalda, la cual estaba completamente desnuda como todo su torso, sólo llevaba un pantalón negro a medio abrochar.

El espadachín era delgado, pero sus músculos estaban bien trabajados y definidos. Era un joven hombre, con un cuerpo escultural.

 _Kanda no tenía nada que envidiarle a los demás._

—Tks… Lee, te hice una maldita pregunta —le llamó.

Lenalee levantó la vista avergonzada, estaba segura que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, porque las sentía arder.

No sabía si el espadachín se dio cuenta de la manera en que lo estaba mirando, pero esperaba que no fuera así. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, en ese momento su mente estaba una batalla infernal entre sus neuronas y hormonas, y estas últimas son las que estaban ganando.

—Yo…este…bueno… —quería esquivar la azulada mirada, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Por qué andas con tan poca ropa? ¿Acaso quieres que el demente de tu hermano nos mate a todos?

—¡Ah! —Miró su atuendo y recordó por qué había decidido el no usar algo más que eso.

Y el motivo lo tenía frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y ese aspecto tan sensual, que sólo _Él_ , podía regalarle.

—Bueno, la verdad es… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para después exhalar el aire en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Lee, son las doce de la noche y no deberías estar aquí.

—Hemos compartido noches enteras en un sólo cuarto, no veo cual sea el problema ahora. Solo quiero que hablemos.

—Mañana —dijo al momento en que pretendía cerrar la puerta.

—No —metió su brazo antes de que cerrara la puerta—, por favor. Es importante, te lo juro.

Kanda se le quedo mirando fríamente durante un par de segundos, los cuales no le valieron de mucho porque termino cediendo.

Abrió un poco más la puerta y le dio la entrada a la habitación, la cual sólo era iluminada por una vela.

El cuarto no tenía ninguna marca de pertenencia por parte del samurái, seguía tan fría, como se la habían entregado. Lo único que destacaba era aquel reloj de arena, que contenía aquella hermosa, pero cruel flor de loto.

—Se rápida —expelo fastidiado.

 _¿Qué fuera rápida?_

Lenalee tenía que actuar tan rápido como pudiera, si no terminaría siendo echada, quitándole la oportunidad y la valentía en el proceso, algo que dudaba que pudiera tener en días futuros.

Así que, dejando sus dudas y miedos de lado, dio dos zancadas hasta llegar al espadachín, que volteó al momento en que ella coloco su mano sobre su hombro. Pero lo que no se esperó, fue lo que en esos instantes planeaba hacer.

Le sujetó de la cara con ambas manos y así termino por acercarse a él, dándole el primer beso que había dado en su vida.

Lenalee cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería enfrentarlo, tenía miedo a ver su rostro de espanto o peor, de enojo. Lo cual era lo más obvio, porque sintió como este se tensó ante el contacto y busco la manera de liberarse del agarre sin hacerle daño.

 _Kanda no le había correspondido el beso._

El llanto se hizo presente al momento en que lo soltó y se apartó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Con la mirada baja, las lágrimas cayendo al piso y el entusiasmo hecho añicos. Se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.

 _¿Ahora como lo encararía?_

Levantó la mirada temerosa, al imaginarse la cara de pocos amigos que tendría el pelinegro en esos momentos. Pero su sorpresa fue mucha, al verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tan confundido por lo que había ocurrido, tanto, que ni siquiera había movido ni un solo musculo.

—Kand… —No pudo terminar de llamarlo, cuando él dio un paso al frente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

Una corriente eléctrica le cruzó por toda la espina dorsal, al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

No estaba enfadado, lo sabía, ya que la forma en que le cuestiono, sonó diferente, totalmente disímil a las demás facetas de Kanda.

Apretó sus piernas con fuerza, su cuerpo tambaleó y se mojó los labios con su lengua.

Sí, esa nueva faceta sonaba jodidamente sensual, y ni hablar de esa mirada que ahora se mostraba filada, como la de un depredador a nada de capturar a su presa.

—Yo…

—Maldición, Lee… No debiste hacer semejante estupidez.

Lenalee abrió sus labios para reclamarla la manera tan mordaz en que le dijo aquello, pero se quedó solamente con la idea, porque todo salió totalmente diferente, o quizás, como había rogado que ocurriera.

Kanda se había posesionado de sus labios con tal demanda, que hizo que sus piernas tiritaran, casi provocando que cayera al suelo, sino fuera por el fuerte brazo que la sostenía de la cintura y la mano que le sujetaba de la nuca, haciendo que aquel beso se volviera mucho más profundo. Un beso que correspondió en cuestión de segundos.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad que el pelinegro le estaba regalando.

 _Demostrarle lo enamorada que estaba de él, sin importar las consecuencias._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! :3**

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercero y penúltimo capítulo del fic, y hasta dónde me había quedado desde que lo cree.

Espero que sea de su agrado, para todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta corta historia.

¡Se los agradezco mucho!

Ahora sí, me paso a retirar, que disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos el próximo lunes con el último capítulo.

 **¡Hasta luego! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DGray-Man no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

Rompió el contacto de sus labios, para darle paso a la visión que tenía enfrente suya, con la intención de cerciorarse de que no fuera una sueño o alucinación, ante la marcada necesidad y traicioneros deseos.

Lenalee estaba acostada en el camastro, con su corta cabellera violeta esparcida en la almohada, con los ojos entrecerrados, con las mejillas sonrojadas y esos labios rosados entreabiertos.

 _¿Era ella? ¿Era él? ¿Eran los dos?_

Su vista viajo un poco más abajo, encontrándose con el desnudo y blanquecino cuello, viendo ese pecho subir y bajar ante la agitación, por los contados besos que le robo a la chica.

Bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una razón para detenerse, para no avanzar a la zona que le estaba totalmente prohibida, a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, ofreciéndole el _Edén_ que no le pertenecía.

 _¿A caso él no merecía un poco de felicidad?_

—¿Kanda?

Alzó la mirada al escuchar la dulce voz de Lenalee, encontrándose con esos interrogantes ojos violetas y la calidez de la suave mano que acunó su mejilla con infinita ternura.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Cuestionó entre dientes.

—¿No es obvio?

—No, se supone que tú…

—¿Yo qué? —Le acarició el pómulo con la yema del pulgar—. ¿Qué es lo que te has estado imaginado?

Abrió la boca, pero no pronunció absolutamente nada, a pesar de tener en su cabeza y en la punta de la lengua el nombre de Allen.

 _¿Por qué todo se trataba de Allen Walker?_

Lentamente los parpados bajaron cubriendo su visión, mientras disfrutaba del calor y la suavidad que le regalaba la peli-violeta. Convirtiéndose en el afecto más confortable y dulce que había recibido desde que había _vuelto a nacer_.

—Kanda…

—Deberías irte —dijo sin abrir los ojos—. Vete, no quiero que después te arrepientas por haberte quedado aquí.

—¡Oh, Kanda!

No pudo evitar el abrir los ojos, al momento en que sintió ambas manos sujetarle del rostro y los suaves labios rozar con los suyos. Volviéndose en una libre y pudorosa invitación a continuar lo que tanto deseaba en esos instantes.

—Ya no soy una niña —le sonrió dulcemente—. Sé muy bien lo que quiero, a pesar de saber que el final me destruirá.

—Lee…

—Lenalee… Me llamo Lenalee, Yū…

A pesar de todo pronóstico de enfado y una posible rabieta, sintió como si le estuvieran acariciando el alma. Ese detestable nombre, sonaba tan bien en la aterciopelada voz de Lenalee.

—Te quiero…no…te amo, Yū —dijo entre una risilla nerviosa, mientras aumentaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. Y quiero estar contigo, hasta el último día.

Pegó su frente a la de ella y miró fijamente a los hermosos ojos violetas, que le reafirmaron esas esperanzadoras palabras.

—Tonta…

Lenalee rió dulcemente y los delgados brazos lo atrajeron, fundiéndolos en un cálido abrazo, el cual no dudo en responder con necesidad.

Si su vida fuera a terminar en esos momentos, que fuera entre esos brazos que le ofrecían sosiego y el mismo paraíso.

 _Ya no había vuelta atrás, había decidido en continuar_.

Las temerosas caricias, se convirtieron en una inevitable necesidad, mientras que los besos dejaron el miedo, para convertirse en el medio con el cual obtendrían el alma del otro.

Las ropas habían sido despojadas torpemente, el contacto errático y los suspiros que rebotaban en las paredes, era lo único que rodeaba su mundo en esos momentos.

Los nervios los había invadido por igual, aunque estaba seguro que fue por motivos totalmente diferentes.

Lenalee mostraba lo desubicada que se encontraba, afirmándole lo inocente que era. La nula información del acto sexual la delataba. Era obvio que su vida había girado sólo en las batallas, y que su hermano había impedido que esta averiguara más allá de lo que como señorita debía saber.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo desnudo, caliente, ansioso y libido le gritaba desesperadamente el ser tomado de una vez por todas.

En cuanto a él, a pesar de tener conocimientos, tampoco es que supiera mucho al respecto.

Había visto algunas ilustraciones en viejos libros, y había escuchado a los más viejos de la orden hablar sobre el tema. Ni hablar de las cosas que el mismo Lavi, había platicado al respecto, a pesar de ser tan joven y virgen, pero al final de cuentas, se trataba de enciclopedia andante.

Tomó con demanda los enrojecidos labios, mientras descendía su caricia desde el cuello, pasando entre el valle de los cremosos senos, siguiendo el camino por el vientre, para terminar entre los muslos de la chica.

Lenalee cerró instintivamente sus piernas, abrió sus ojos asustada y rompió el contacto de sus bocas, con la intención de cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo, pero su descontrolada respiración no le ayudaba.

—¿Qué…qué…haces? —Espetó al sujetarle del brazo.

—Saber si estás lista —respondió sin titubear.

—¡¿Ah?! —Exclamó sorprendida, mientras el rostro se pintaba completamente de rojo de la vergüenza.

—Se supone que debes estar lubricada —habló sin miramientos—, sino lo estás, podría lastimarte si entro en ti.

—Pero…pero…pero… —Infló sus mejillas enrojecidas y miró hacia otra parte—. Es vergonzoso, y es tan sucio…

—¿Quieres que paremos?

—¡No! —Se mordió el labio, reprendiéndose por haber gritado.

—Abre las piernas —le ordenó con sutileza.

Lenalee se mostraba reticente ante su petición, pero al final termino accediendo, dándole la libertad necesaria para que sus dedos se abrieran paso a la caliente y húmeda cavidad. Acción que repercutió en el cuerpo femenino, que se estremeció ante el contacto, ni que decir del gemido que escapo de los dulces labios, los cuales ella misma cubrió al instante.

 _Malditamente excitante._

Verla completamente desnuda, con esa ligera capa de sudor recorriendo su piel, la acelerada respiración, el rostro enrojecido y la humedad que brotaba de su intimidad, era suficiente para excitarlo.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, su cuerpo le cosquilleaba y su endurecido miembro deseaba poseer a la peli-violeta de una vez por todas. Necesidades desesperadas, que debían esperar.

Con su dedo índice tocó un pequeño punto carnoso, que provoco que otro espasmo recorriera el menudo cuerpo de su compañera.

La observó esperando ver la reacción de la chica, al momento en que volvió a tocar ese punto. Obteniendo como respuesta la misma reacción por parte de Lenalee.

—¿Te duele? —Cuestionó curioso. Ante la posibilidad de haberla lastimado.

—No… —Respondió en un suspiro.

—¿Qué sientes? —Indagó, volviendo a tentar la misma área.

—Kanda… —gimió su nombre.

Los ojos entreabiertos y llorosos, los pómulos teñidos de carmín y esos labios separados, era la demostración de inocencia y sensualidad en una sola expresión.

 _Lenalee era una mujer erótica._

Sus dedos recorrieron los mojados pliegues, llegando en la pequeña hendidura donde provenía la esencia de la chica.

Hundió su dedo medio en la cavidad, recibiendo una respuesta al instante por parte de Lenalee, que apretó su brazo entre sus piernas, pero aun así no pudo impedir que su dedo entra por completo.

Las paredes carnosas y calientes, palpitaban alrededor de su dedo de una manera extraña, era como si le estuviera succionando, mientras era bañado por el espeso líquido que emanaba de su interior.

—Kan…Kanda… —Le llamó entre sollozos.

—¿Se siente bien? —Preguntó viéndola a la cara—. Tks…sino me dices lo que sientes, no podré saber cuándo algo te gusta o te lastima.

—Es extraño —pronunció a tropezones—, y a la vez vergonzoso.

—Hmmm…

Comenzó a mover su dedo de manera circular, obteniendo nuevas reacciones de su amante. Pero esa vez no preguntaría nada, se daría cuenta por su cuenta de si la peli-violeta lo estaba disfrutando o no.

Primero movió su dedo a la misma dirección de las manecillas del reloj, después lo hizo a la inversa, en seguida cambio el rumbo al moverlo de adelante hacia adelante, y, para terminar, sacando y metiendo su dedo constantemente.

Lenalee gimió a los estímulos que le ofrecía, aferrándose a la sábana, sus senos se mecían tentadoramente y su cadera empezó a moverse instintivamente. Acciones que afirmaba que ella estaba gozándolo, que le estaba gustando lo que hacía.

Bajó su rostro al nivel del pecho y con su boca apreso el duro pezón, empezando a lamerlo y chuparlo, mientras introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior de Lenalee, que gimoteó fuertemente ante el nuevo invasor en su estreches.

Así continuo su placentero trabajo, devorando los generosos y sensibles senos, al igual que seguía estimulando y dilatando un poco más el interior de la joven mujer, preparándola para que fuera capaz de recibirlo dentro.

—Kan…Kanda… —Lo nombraba con voz entrecortada—. Deten…detente…por favor, algo…voy a explotar…

La ignoró por completo y siguió penetrándola con sus dedos, acelerando aún más los movimientos. Como respuesta, ella lo sujetó fuertemente del cabello, sus piernas se contrajeron y sus caderas se alzaron.

Un fuerte gemido hizo eco en la habitación, al mismo tiempo en que el pegajoso fluido salió del interior de la peli-violeta.

Retiró su mano que estaba empapada llevándola a su palpitante y caliente pene, al cual masturbó con la esencia que le había regalado Lenalee. Ya que si planeaba entrar en ese estrecho espació, debía lubricarse lo mejor que podía, o eso es lo que le habían dicho.

Lo último que quería era hacerle daño a su compañera, cuando sabía que sería imposible. Después de todo, la virginidad de su pareja era algo que tenía bastante presente.

 _Incluso para eso, las mujeres tenían que sufrir._

Se acomodó entre las esbeltas y largas piernas de la peli-violeta, se colocó sobre su cuerpo, robándole unos cuantos besos, como si con ello pudiera calmar a la desorientada Lenalee. Aunque fue suficiente para centrar su atención en él, ya que los orbes violetas se clavaron en sus ojos.

—Tks… —Gruñó entre dientes al no querer preguntar, pero debía hacerlo—. Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para detener todo esto. ¿Quieres que pare, Lenalee?

—Ya es muy tarde para echarme atrás —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Quiero hacerte sentir bien…

—Tks…eres una tonta —dijo al instante en que se irguió.

Se posicionó de la manera en que su sexo tuviera contacto con el de ella, rozando la punta de su miembro los pliegues húmedos, contacto que hizo estremecer a Lenalee.

—Voy a entrar… —Le informó.

—Está bien —asintió nerviosa.

Introdujo lentamente la cabeza de su falo, abriéndose paso al interior de la peli-violeta, tan despacio y suave como podía, mientras miraba como cambiaban las facciones del rostro de su amante.

—Lena…

—Sigue… —Pidió en voz baja.

Frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos violetas, al momento en que rasgo aquella delgada tela que le impedía avanzar. Sin embargo, no se detuvo hasta que introdujo por completo su pene.

Los besos que comenzó a recibir por los delgados labios del japonés, trataban de calmar aquella punzada de dolor. A pesar de que no se comparaba con el dolor que provocaban las batallas, se resentía y era molesto. Pero al mismo tiempo era una sensación extraña, al sentir aquello invadirla, sintiendo dentro de sus entrañas aquel palpitar ardiente.

Kanda no se movió ni un solo milímetro, simplemente permanecía encima de ella, besándola sin prisa alguna. Y no se movería, hasta que fuera ella misma quien le dijera estaba lista para continuar.

Llevó sus manos hacia el rostro del pelinegro, retirando las largas hebras del rostro de su amante, ganándose así la afilada mirada azul.

Su corazón se aceleró precipitadamente, no solo por los penetrantes ojos, sino por la calidez y la manera tan dulce en que la estaba cuidando. Una faceta que nadie conocía, ni siquiera ella, que tenía años conociéndolo.

 _Que bien se sentía ser amada._

Besó suavemente los labios de su compañero y sus manos se colocaron en los duros pectorales del japonés.

—Estoy bien… —habló apenada—. Quiero que continúes, Kanda.

—¿Estás segura? —Espetó dudoso.

—Sí —sonrió.

—Hmmm…bien.

Kanda se volvió a erguir, dándole una espectacular vista del hombre que había decidido entregarle su primera vez en todo.

El largo cabello negro se pegaba a la piel empapada de sudor, el ancho pecho subía y bajaba al son de la agitada respiración, las níveas líneas que marcaban cada uno de los músculos en el delgado cuerpo, incluso aquella área en donde ambos estaban unidos.

Su piel se erizó al sentir las grandes manos acariciar sus piernas, mientras su vientre se sobrecalentó al instante en que el pelinegro empezó a moverse en su interior.

En un principio las penetraciones eran sutiles y rítmicas, de tal manera que podía sentir el roce del miembro masculino con las paredes de su vagina. Logrando que su cuerpo volviera a perder la serenidad, dándole entrada a la agitación y los gemidos que no podía detener.

Cuando la cogió de la cadera y la penetró con fuerza, su espalda se arqueo involuntariamente, al igual que el grito que broto de sus labios. Y fue ahí cuando todo dio entrada a la pura e irracional entrega.

El golpeteó de la escurridiza cadera entre sus muslos, el sudor que recorría sus pieles y aquel calor que los sofocaba, logró que su mente comenzara a nublarse, convirtiéndose un plano blanco.

Kanda volvió a refugiarla entre sus brazos y empezó a callarla a besos, mientras seguía embistiéndola hasta la parte más profunda de su interior.

No pudo más que aferrarse a la espalda del pelinegro, con una necesidad desesperada y temerosa, ante la idea de que esa placentera sensación se acabara, de que él se fuera. Quería aferrarse a ese momento y mantenerlo a su lado, impidiéndole a las personas, a la orden, a la vida, a la muerte misma el que se lo llevará.

 _Kanda era suyo y no lo dejaría ir._

—¡Oh…Kanda! —Gritó su nombre al sentir como aceleró sus movimientos—. ¡Kan…Oh por…!

—Tks…ya no aguanto —gruñó entre dientes—. Lena…

En ese instante sintió como si todo se hubiera detenido, su mente se envolvió en un destello de luz y su corazón se detuvo. Fue como si hubiera caído en entre los cálidos y amables brazos de la muerte, por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Oi, estás bien? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

Abrió los ojos al escucharlo y sentir como esa mano retiraba el flequillo de su rostro.

—Te ves cansado —murmuró.

—Tks…

—Yo estoy cansada —le dio una lasa sonrisa.

—Eres una tonta, Lee —apoyó frente a la suya.

Sonrió ante las palabras del gruñón chico, ya que no importaba cuantas veces se negará a decir algo lindo, porque no había necesidad de que lo hiciera.

~O~

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni mucho menos en que momento había cerrado los ojos. No notó que el cansancio se había apoderado de él, cada vez su vulnerabilidad se volvía latente y eso le molestaba.

Frunció el ceño molesto, pero no precisamente por la situación que estaba viviendo, sino porque pudo sentir como algo —o más bien alguien—, le miraba con insistencia, incluso como se remolineaba frente de él, y como ocupaba su brazo como si de una vil almohada se tratara.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con los iris violetas, que le observaban expectantes y con un brillo particular.

—Hola —le saludó en un susurro.

Pestañeó un par de veces, para enfocar y acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que había en la habitación. Ya que parecía aun ser de noche y la vela que descansaba en la pequeña mesa, ya se había extinguido.

Centró su atención en su compañera, que cubría su desnudes con la sábana blanca, que también lo cubría a él, aunque solamente la parte inferior.

—¿Aun es de noche? —Preguntó para cerciorarse.

—Sí —le sonrió.

—Hmmm…

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le miró curiosa—. ¿A caso esperabas despertar solo?

—Sí —fue sincero.

—Que rudo eres, Kanda —infló sus mejillas.

—No es bueno que te vean salir de mi habitación, podrías provocar la guerra —le recordó—. Si tu hermano se va enterar de esto, quiero que sea por mí.

—¿Y qué le dirás a mi hermano? —Preguntó entre risillas.

—Tks… ¿Qué no es obvio? —Le pellizcó la mejilla—. De que somos pareja, y ahora eres completamente mía.

—¿A sí? —Ocultó su sonrojado rostro contra su pecho.

 _Hasta el día en que mi cuerpo y mi alma ya no puedan más_.

—Tks…eres una tonta, Lee… —Apoyó su barbilla en la corona violácea.

—Y tú un gruñón —murmuró sobre su piel.

—Tks…cállate y duérmete.

—¿Pero no querías que me fuera? —Alzó el rostro, mostrando su curiosidad.

—Qué más da, al final terminaré siendo acosado por una de las estúpidas creaciones de tu inepto hermano.

Lenalee se soltó riendo y volvió acomodarse, abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro de nuevo en su pecho. Acción a la cual solo asintió abrazándola y pegándola aún más a él.

—Gracias —musitó.

—Tks… —La sujetó con firmeza, antes de abrir la boca—. Gracias a ti, Lenalee…

Sabía qué hacía mal, que estaba siendo egoísta, que era un infeliz al permitir tal acto. Pero por una sola vez, lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de dolor y sentir la paz que sólo ella podía regalarle.

 _Sabía que ella sufriría, por regalarle un poco de su amor._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí les traigo el nuevo y último capítulo de éste pequeño fic, el cual espero haya agradado y gustado.

El capítulo lo termine a la una de la madrugada de éste lunes, realmente no sabía cómo hacer la escena sexual, ya que es muy difícil manejar a dos vírgenes que poco conocen del sexo (o eso creo XD).

Quiero agradecerles a las personitas que agregaron el fic a sus listas de favoritos y de historias que siguen, al igual a los lectores anónimos.

Espero haberlo podido entretener y haberse llevado un bonito momento al leer cada una de las líneas escritas.

Un fuerte y agradecido beso a **Fei** , por el bonito review que posteo.

Y ya para terminar…

 **Cambios** es un fanfic que escribí con mucho cariño para mi hermanita querida, **Sam**. Quien ya había leído desde hace mucho los tres primeros capítulos, y espero que pueda leer este cuarto y último.

 **¡Espero y te haya gustado, hermanita!**

Ahora sin más que decir, me paso a retirar.

 **¡Muchas gracias! :D**


End file.
